Full Out
by therapist4hire
Summary: Genevieve is starting her freshman year at the University of Washington. Running from her past to start over sounds perfect, but will her demons find their way back? Thankfully she has the Spirit Squad to keep her busy. Not to mention, the team's Physical Therapist is easy on the eyes. All rights belong to their respective owners. AU storyline
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Seattle**

Today was the day. I was finally moving 2000 miles away to start the next chapter of my life at the University of Washington. I managed to earn a full ride for academics and joining the Spirit Squad. My combined experience with dance and gymnastics meant I had the skill, but with everything that had happened the past few years, I wasn't so sure about the social life.

I knew no one at UW, but everyone was about to know me. Being on Squad meant you were the face of all things UW—alumni events, the sidelines of over 200 games a year, even the cover of Sports Illustrated. It was my full time job to look and act like I had everything together.

Why would I even consider a school that was far from my support system if I needed it so badly? Because I also had people to run from. Gigi and Papa agreed that this was going to be good for everyone, and if something didn't work out, I could come back home. I had to give this a shot.

The weather was something I had ironically hoped would help protect me. Seattle's climate was the best way to keep myself hidden from a campus of 50,000 people, and a city of over 700,000. There were only two people I needed to stay away from, particularly. Constantly being covered by umbrellas, scarves, and hats would help.

Moving away to college was something I had always thought would come eventually, but never truthfully be a part of my reality. Similar to those dreams of getting run over by a train—when it's happening, you're fully cognizant of every detail. Overly cheerful volunteers and today's top hits blasting from someone's Bluetooth speaker rang down Hansee Hall. A smorgasbord of intellectuals with a mandated 24 hr Quiet Hour—what could keep me more focused? If I wanted to keep this full ride, I didn't have a choice. Tons of people from Some Small Town and The Big City flew up and down stairs to our rental cars to get my stuff.

"Do you need help with anything?"

"Sit down, would you like a water bottle?"

That's what happens when young people see grandparents. They can't help themselves. My little brother Alex was helping our Gigi make my bed. I couldn't wait till all of these assuming West Coasters asked me how young I was when I had him or if my grandparents begged me to put him up for adoption. Our parents died in a car crash not long after Alex was born. He doesn't remember them at all, but I made a point of keeping a few pictures. He should know where he comes from, even if it wasn't all good.

"Look Genny," he said rummaging through what seemed to be the millionth box. "I made this for you so you won't miss us too much." Out came a small photo album filled with pictures of birthday parties, sleep overs, graduations, and missing teeth. I flung my arms around him, knowing we'd both be crying tonight.

"It's perfect. I'll keep it under lock and key," I said, reminding myself to stash it somewhere safe later. Just then, my phone buzzed. It was the group chat for the UW Spirit Squad, wishing us all a happy Move In Day and that we had practice bright and early in the morning. Not that I intended to, but the idea of finding a party to make some friends was very alluring. I didn't want to be just another Squad Girl who only knew the same 30 people on campus her entire college career.

No one I knew ended up all the way out in Seattle. Midwest folk like to keep it within a 10 hour range. Everyone thought I was crazy coming all the way to the coast, but I wouldn't have gone to college otherwise. Yeah, my grandparents have money and the life insurance money from the crash came through, but I wanted to save it as long as possible. Who knew what else life would bring? I'd rather be prepared.

"Don't forget, your uniforms are all in these garment bags, your bows in this box, and your new shoes will be here in a couple weeks. I hope Coach doesn't mind the sequins on your bag." Gigi has been "glamming up" my belongings since I was an infant. I wanted to start dance classes as soon as I saw my cousin bow at her first recital. I wanted the bouquets of flowers as much as anyone else, but when I was on stage, I really felt alive. Performing was a part of my being, and I knew it was going to be a part of me forever. From Tiny Team to Missouri All-State Championships, my sparkly self was up there giving it my all.

"We have time to get a bite to eat before we head back to the airport. If you've forgot anything at home, call and we'll send it up, okay?" Papa stacked all my books on my desk shelf, in alphabetical order according to my classes. I was lucky enough to be ahead thanks to the AP and college credit classes, but this was a lot of change all at once. I couldn't be sure that I would survive at first, but Papa was always there to guide me.

Nothing would stop this man from making sure I was successful. He did a great job so far, the masterpiece had just a few finishing touches left. Once undergrad was done, then grad school would begin, a starting salary of $70k (he would not let me settle for less), and a comfortable life would play itself out. I just had to keep my head above water, first.

Everything had been unpacked. My single room meant I had my own bathroom and sink that would soon be overrun with makeup, gem stones, and bobby pins. As early as I had to get up and prepare for games all year long, no one would want to see this mess all over the bathroom. Heaven help the girl who would steal my hairspray only to catch her eye from the sidelines hours later, bow fluffed and a perfect poof on top of my head.

"I can't believe this is really happening. I'm going to miss you so much," I hugged them all, wondering if it was too late to turn back.

"Don't worry, Genevieve" Papa reminded me. "Your future starts tomorrow. We can't let you miss it by staying home with us." I grabbed my keys as we chased Alex out to the parking lot, demanding he would eat us if we didn't feed him soon.

Stepping out into the midday, I felt this familiar nagging, begging me to turn around. I couldn't help it that my eyes were darting across campus, looking for the troublemaker. _As if he would follow you all the way out here,_ I told myself. _You said you'd call the cops the next time he dared to come near you. _Nothing outstanding to my left or right. My family surrounded me, a wall.

The pressure burned into the base of my neck. Someone was watching me. _Don't make Gigi drag you back home again. _Alex flung open the car doors and we climbed inside. _You have a new life here. Make the most of it. _We drove off, but not before I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I blinked it away. _It's not real.  
_

* * *

After my teary ride back to my dorm from the airport, the last thing I wanted was a "mandatory floor meeting." A bunch of strangers sitting in a hallway, listening to some overly excited RA go over dorm rules and play Get To Know You games sounded like a waste of time. I would rather be hiding in my room, pretending I wasn't there.

I already had my name on my door dec—a painstakingly cute cut out of the state of Missouri with a popsicle house on it. _"Welcome Home, Genevieve!" _Underneath that was a gold and purple paw print with my name and "Go Huskies!". Everyone knew who I was off that alone. No need to get into nitty gritty.

Girls from all over the country shuffled out into the hall, wanting to get this over with. Some of them wanted to go party, some of them wanted to go to Orientation presentations. I glanced at my neighbor's doors to see if any of them had a paw print. Maybe I could hitch a ride?

"Good evening ladies," rang a delightful voice. From the middle of the hallway, a very petite spitfire was waving us all hello. She caught sight of me and seemed to smile even wider. _Maybe she's on the Squad. She's small enough to be a flyer, and certainly has the energy. Not to mention she is stupidly pretty._

"My name is Alice and I will be your RA this year! Now before we officially reinstate 24 hr quiet hours, we can have some fun—just us!" _Holy crap this was going to be long._ She went over basic rules of the dorm, where to go if anyone needed help, who to call if the sink was clogged, and what to do in case of a weather related emergency. She seemed to delight in sharing all of this meaningless information, from a brief history of Hansee Hall to the fastest Starbucks locations in a three mile radius. It was like she was made for this job.

"I don't want any of you to think of me as a stranger. Let me know if you ever need any help. My door is always open, ladies. Let's have a great year!" She cheerfully handed everyone a business card with her contact info. I tried to slink back into my room without much notice, but something caught her eye. _Maybe it's because you're anxious all the time and not that great about hiding it._

"Genevieve, right," she asked, shaking my hand with a wickedly captivating smile. It was like her teeth were colored with a white highlighter—brighter than any cheer mom's dentist could promise.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you," I shook her hand to be polite. It was cold, but nothing that would surprise me. "I hope no one will mind me coming and going at odd hours. Squad life, you know?"

"No need to worry about that," she giggled. "You do have easier access to the stairs with your single room, and I think more people will be up than you realize." She glanced down the hall, a knowing look in her eyes. "I just wanted to say have fun tomorrow with practice. I have a feeling things are going to be great!"

"Oh thanks. I'm kind of nervous though, being from so far away and not knowing anyone. Is there anyone else on our floor that's on the squad?"

"No, you're the face of Purple Reign here," she replied, indicating my paw print. "If you ever need any help with your makeup, don't hesitate to ask. I love getting glammed up, myself." We parted ways before she had the chance to come inside my room. She said she had a photography assignment in mind for an RA project—something about the stress of school causing us not to clean our rooms. If we had a photo of how things were on Move In Day, maybe we wouldn't get so sloppy.

I decided to take the night easily instead of going out and about. No need to get kicked off the squad over some party on the first night. I reached for my iPad to FaceTime Maria, the closest friend I had from high school. She made her way out to Chicago, and was also jittery about starting school away from home.

"At least I have you to talk to," she said while munching on microwave popcorn. "Chicago will make a new woman out of me soon, but so far it's full of weirdos. Nothing like back in STL." She told me about U Chicago's traditions and all of the super artsy people she met. Lots of characters who came to find themselves somewhere nestled in the Windy City. "Enough about me though, how is your family?"

"They're landing at Lambert in a couple hours. I thought I wasn't going to cry, but oh well." Honestly, given the amount of therapy I've been through over my lifetime, I should be tough as nails by now.

"Don't give up on that sweet center, Tootsie Pop. You have a new opportunity and no one is going to even try to mess with you. You're too important for campus PR. I'm sure they've got a security detail on you."

"Maybe that would make up for the random anxiety attack I had earlier today." Whoops, wasn't gonna mention that.

"What happened? Didn't know I'd have to fly there and kick ass so soon."

"Nothing, really. I was just walking around campus and felt these eyes on me. Like someone was watching me and if I didn't turn around, they'd…" I wasn't sure what would have happened next. Surely in a crowd full of people, someone would have seen. _That's not what happened the last time._

"Genevieve Lee Wyndham," she said sternly. "You have restraining orders for both of them. The cops have a full record on everything that happened. You have nothing to worry about, except focusing on yourself." I started tearing up. She always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"I need to get to sleep. Gotta get up early for practice." Rain had started to fall on my window, the perfect sound machine. We said our goodbyes and I turned out the light. My clothes were laid out, schedule in plain sight, but something still felt off.

I walked over to the window, trying to feel excited. Anxiety compounded by a major life change was a hard line to walk. _You aren't the only one starting a new life tomorrow. Classes and squad will be enough to keep you busy. Christmas break will be here before you know it. _

The rain looked so beautiful flowing down the brick walls, I almost didn't see it. There were people all over the place, coming in and out from the rain. But one of them was standing completely still, as though they didn't mind getting soaked. My heart raced, preparing myself for the worst. _They found me._ But as soon as I looked back, the figure was gone. I climbed into bed, praying for sleep to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the interest in this story! I hope you all are enjoying it as much as I love to write it. I cannot thank you enough for reading this. Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Miss America**

My alarm blared, and I awoke in a panic. Momentarily forgetting where I was, I blindly grabbed for my phone. Alarm off, 5:30 AM. Time to set the stage for my first day of practice. The soft glow of my Christmas lights lit up my room just enough to feel awake.

First impressions were always super important to Gigi, which she lovingly passed down to me. Always had to look the part, no matter what. As soon as we got the word I was on the team, she started updating my gear selection. Purple and gold soon phased out my high school colors.

But today was all about business. I decided to stick with the traditional black and white ensemble—save the flashy stuff for later when everyone knows my skills. Especially if something were to go wrong, I wouldn't want my things to get torn or ruined.

A braided ponytail, light makeup, and my Nike track suit completed my look. A couple pillowcases were inside my cheer bag, to protect the new supplies I was getting today. Afterwards, they would find a new home in a garment bag, box, or drawer tonight. I was anxious, but excited.

Thankfully I had plenty of time to walk to the gymnasium. I needed to find other squad members soon. This campus was so huge, I had no idea how anyone without a car survived the walk. _Think of it as a conversation piece. It'll give you a reason for people to befriend you, not pity you._Papa had offered to buy me a car while we were here, but I wasn't sure how environmentally friendly my squad members were. I'd rather carpool.

Unfortunately, until I had a ride, I would have to be fast. You never know when the sky could open up and pour. Not all umbrellas were going to work with this climate, and I couldn't spend all winter getting frost bite or flu. I kept walking south east, knowing eventually I would run into someone going my way.

Alice's conversation with me last night kept playing over in my head. _What if you're the only freshman on the team? What's going to happen when they realize you're the one with the full ride?_ Girls can be mean, depending on the squad. I couldn't afford to make enemies.

As I got closer to the gym, the nagging feeling returned. I glanced left and right. No one. I could hear any car that was coming. It didn't make any sense why this walk was bad for me. I could pretend I was completely alone in the world. For once, no one to worry about.

Sometime later, cars zoomed past me towards the gym. I saw girls and guys getting out of trucks and SUVs, talking loud and hauling their gear inside. Now was my chance to greet people with a smile. _Play the part. Be kind to everyone._

A burly guy waved to me. "Hey girl, help us out over here." I jogged to their car, boxes of uniforms piled up in the backseat. "If you help us carry this in, I'll tell everyone you're the sweetest girl on the planet." _Hazing or helping? Let it go, it's harmless._

"Sure thing," I said, reaching for a box. I walked it inside, other guys and girls setting up mat and Coach chairs. People glanced me over from scalp to sole. I wondered what they thought of me. I wanted to be their friends so badly, but I knew I had to earn it. Cheer politics taught me that a long time ago.

After all the boxes were inside, my new friend waved me back over. "My name is Josh," he said, offering me his thick, rough hand. "I stunt and base. Chances are I'll be seeing you on the mat today." He had a huge smile and bright blue eyes. I thought his muscles were a little obnoxious, but he had a role to play too. _Don't judge. He's had to lift and fly girls for years. If you fall on him, he won't break._ He glanced at my bag. "Genevieve, huh? Nice to have you on the team."

"Thanks. It's Genny, actually," I said nervously. Girls were coming my way. _Be polite. If you're nice to them, they will have no reason to be mean._ As if on cue, I saw them get in a formation, the head girl staring straight at me. The three of them together made me feel cornered. _Freshman are fresh meat, after all._

"Genny, from the block," she offered to the girls behind her. They laughed loudly, expecting me to falter. _Like you haven't heard that a million times. _"Listen, frosh. We know who you are, and we know you have talent. But so do we." Her flaming red hair and freckled skin were among her stronger features. But her piercing brown eyes were something no one would be able to escape. She had a strong, lean body, obviously from all the work she puts into this team.

"I know you have talent," I floundered, trying to think of what they might want to hear. "That's why I wanted to be on this team. I've seen you guys push yourselves so far—"

"Save it. You and the other freshmen knocked some other girls off the team. I hope Coach made the right choice. It would be bad for you to slip up on your first day." She walked away, finding a spot on the wall to stretch her legs, her small circle following suit. Josh darted his eyes from them to me, assessing the situation. He pulled out his water bottle, taking a swig.

"Well, that's Samantha for you. A temper as red as her hair."

"What about the others? Are they going to be like that too?"

"Maybe. It's day one. Just lay low, do what you're told." He high-fived me and we headed towards the small crowd of other team members. "Remember, everyone wants to be on this team as much as you do. Push yourself to do your best, and prove that your spot was earned, not given."

I got ready to shake more hands and try to remember names. Ashley, a sophomore whose parents owned and operated a local Chinese restaurant near Pioneer Square. David and Daniel, twins from Boise that often confused Coach on who was who. Sarah and Sydney were Samantha's cronies. Daniel said it was easy to group them, just start to hiss. In unison, they would all turn, their eyes daring you to continue. _Hiss-ters, beware!_

Coach arrived, her team behind her. It wouldn't be long before things got serious. Marcus, the assistant coach had us run five laps to warm up. We gathered back on the mat for team exercises and discuss our schedule for the day. Everyone got an updated schedule for the next semester, color coded between games, alumni events, and community reach outs. I needed to befriend someone with a car by lunch time if I was going to make it to any of these.

"I know you all have been clamoring to get to know the freshmen—" cheers and yells rang from the team. Coach wasn't going to let any of us get off easy. "Let's have them show you who they are. Justin and Brandon, get up there!" Two boys I recognized from try outs walked to the mat. They performed the routine we learned last spring, including two sideline cheers and tumbling. My heart raced, knowing my turn was coming.

"Thanks guys, now I need the following ladies: Bridget, Emily, and Genevieve!" Josh went nuts, clapping and cheering me on. Other team members looked at him like he was insane, quickly turning their attention back to us. _Come on, Genny Lee. You got this, full out!_

Sideline routines were first. I grabbed my pompoms, ready to plaster on that happy Barbie smile everyone knows and loves. I felt energy surging from the mat through my entire body. I was ready. The team pushed us to be loud, hit the right marks, keep going if we messed up. For a moment, I felt like my old self again. All eyes on me for the right reasons, nothing to be afraid of. Next was tumbling. We flew across the mat ferociously, ready to aim higher and farther with each fling of our bodies. Electricity rang through me as I charged down the mat, pointed toes, eyes on the landing spot.

Looking back, I had no clue what this slip would mean for me or my future. It's as if everyone knew this moment would change my life forever but me. I trace it back in my memory, and they're all right. Instead of a hard surface, I felt myself continuing to head for the floor. Gravity pulled on me fast, and I couldn't tell which way was up or down. My body smacked the floor, a few loud gasps came from my team.

_That's it. You're done for. Pack your stuff up and move back home you idiot. No one wants some dumb Midwestern blonde on their team to come along and fuck it all up on day one. _My internal monologue raged, seething with shame. Before, I would have shrug it off. Now, I lay completely still, not sure what to do. I heard a few pairs of feet hustling my way. Coach's face came into view.

"Breathe girl, someone will be on the way soon." This bubbly voice brought me back to reality, waving a hand out to me to pull me up. It was Bridget, my fellow freshman. She ignored the ice cold glare from the Hiss-ters who would have left me there to get trampled on some more.

"Easy for you to say," I winced as she slung my arm over her shoulder. How many times have I twisted my ankle before? Countless. How many times has it been this embarrassing? Never. Coach grinned as she assessed the damage. _God forbid if you have a concussion. What are you supposed to do for the next three days till class starts? _I heard Coach walkie for a medic. A voice on the other end said, "Cullen, on the way."

"This happens all the time, as you know. One of the PTs is on the way." Some of the other girls straightened their pony tails as they heard a door burst open down the hall. They were giving each other knowing looks, an inside joke probably about us new squad girls ruining their chances at championships this year.

"Don't look now, but these girls are in heat," said Bridget, a chipper brunette. "Maybe this time one of them will lay an egg." She smiled at me, large green eyes assessing my face. I instantly felt less like an outsider. At least if one of them got along with me, this wouldn't be so bad.

The main door shot open and in walked this guy that made the girls were stare daggers into my skull. He wasn't your average PT—this guy could have easily posed for an Abercrombie bag. Bronze hair that swept perfectly out of his face and deep gold eyes that were staring right at me. He seemed to glide across the floor, as if his feet weren't touching the linoleum.

"I'm guessing you're the reason they called me down," he asked. I tried to smile as if to apologize, wincing even more. He bent down, lifting my other arm around his shoulder. "We'll be back," he said to Coach, nodding while slowly walking with me towards the door. I couldn't believe it. Of all times, why did I have to meet this guy while drenched in sweat? Was every other person on the medic team still gone for the summer?

"Thanks Cullen," said my only friend. Bridget put my pompoms with my bag as we hobbled away. "Be gentle with her!" She gave me a thumbs up as if to say _It's fine. Just smile and breathe. You'll be back in no time._

"As always," he said, shoving the door open and scooting me out. Before I could say much, he quickly scooped me up. Panic set in, and I had to remind myself to focus. _He's not who you think it is. This is a different person. Relax!_

"What the hell are you doing," I protested, snapping back into reality. He walked quickly as though he wanted to get out of site. Could this guy be Title XI'ed if someone saw us? Would I be kicked off the team? He is a university medic, maybe he did this for everyone…_Stop making excuses! Find out more information._

"Just doing my job as efficiently as possible. You'd still be hobbling if we did this the old fashioned way." He grinned as we went inside his exam office. Perfectly organized and clean, nothing out of place. A family photo of a fishing trip hung on the wall, everyone in plaid and stupidly attractive. Another reason to believe this guy was model material. Clearly, they all procreated with each other. _Wait a minute…is that who I think it is? It can't possi—_

"So what happened? Some jealous teammate hip check you out of her way? The number of times you all get hurt, it's like you're trying to end up in my office." He smiled, pulling out an ice pack and a giant bottle of acetaminophen. Obviously any games the other girls thought they were pulling were no ruse to this guy. He's absolutely aware of the power he has. He kept laughing to himself, like I was part of a joke that no one bothered to tell me. I felt powerless, and felt the inner lioness regain control.

"That's not exactly what happened. I landed wrong on the back handspring. Wet floor." He placed the ice pack gently on my ankle. As I punched the table in pain, he shook his head.

"That was put there on purpose. I swear you all will kill each other one day." He continued to assess my ankle, possibly checking for a break. I knew it wasn't that bad, but something about how his finger tips brushed around, finding the exact spot where my pain began made me want to stay a little bit longer.

"Why? So they can end up in here with you?" _The nerve of this guy! He had them all wrapped around his finger and for what, easy action? Sure he's hot, but there's got to be rules against it somewhere._

"That's the fantasy, isn't it? I'm sure they've talked about it and you just don't realize it yet." He looked up at me, as if he knew that stung. A moment of regret passed through his eyes. I know he didn't mean to hurt my feelings, but come on. Was he so out of touch with what this means for me, and how the team will treat me from now on?

"Don't underestimate me, Cullen." I breathed deeply, remembering everything my therapists had ever taught me. I should give him the benefit of the doubt that he doesn't know me or my history. Besides, his brain is probably waking up from the summer fog still. _Forgive him, especially since he'll have to take care of you for four years. Don't be a bitch. _His eyes creased as if he heard my thoughts, like I had called him the slur instead of myself.

"No need to call me that here. You can call me Edward." He turned around, opening a drawer to pull out a carbonated copy of an injury report. His voice seemed to soften, and he kept looking at my eyes. I felt even more embarrassed, looking back at the fishing trip photo. It was in an inconspicuous spot, small enough for him to see and no one else to really notice. _Too bad you're highly sensitive to small details. He wasn't expecting this, I'm sure._

"And ruin your street cred? Can't imagine…" I looked more intensely, and his gaze turned toward the photo. Of course, no one else would be in here looking at this one photo when they were too fixated on the real thing right in front of their eyes. But it wasn't his face that I was curious about. "What is Alice doing in that picture?"

"You noticed that, didn't you," he said factually. "Don't worry, I'm not going to call her and tell her to pick you up. Coach doesn't care for random RA's interrupting her gym time, no matter the circumstances." Before I could ask the obvious question, he continued. "She's my sister."

My head spun from this information. I wasn't used to Edward, or how he somehow knew all the answers. I couldn't escape this feeling like he knew what I was going to do next. That every breath, every moment was meaningful. I thought I saw his eyes shift wildly, as if his mind was fused to mine, but I had seen things wrong before. I guess this is what he meant about the girls clamoring to get into his office. I was entranced.

He stepped closer, a small flash light appearing from nowhere. I had done this routine before, follow the finger, look at the light, touch your nose. But this was way different. I knew he was doing his job, but it was hard to not feel crazy around him. _He really isn't that special. It's your head that's making it worse. Seriously, get a grip._

"I gotta go. They're wondering where I am." His arms began to reach for me and we both paused, instantaneously. "Please, don't carry me. I need to look tough right now." The last few words gargled with a sigh, and two fat tears rolling down my cheek. A tissue magically appeared in my hands. I cleaned up my face, looking back at my ankle.

"Fine. At least let me help you into this brace? You can sit on the sidelines for the rest of the day." He skillfully wrapped my foot, the right amount of pressure in the right spots. I wasn't sure if it was his fingers or the ice, but a cool pressure made everything slow down momentarily. He poured some meds into a small plastic container. "Don't pop too many of these unless you want to die from stomach ulcers when you're middle aged."

"I'll keep that in mind," I retorted, edging myself off the table. His hand waited for mine, and even though I put pressure on it, he seemed to barely flinch. It was like we were performing out on the mat—I trusted his hand to send me soaring, and to catch me when I fell. "Thanks for helping me."

"Of course. I'll be here when you need me," he grinned. Making our way back to the gym, he offered, "Let me know if someone can't take you back to your dorm." _Shit, of course he would mention a ride home. Who would want to take me now? Please God, let Bridget have a car!_

"That's okay, I think I got it this time."

"Sure you do," he paused, as if to ask me a question. This time, it was my turn to have the right answer.

"Genevieve. My name is Genevieve," I stated, looking back into his unique, deep eyes. I quickly turned away, realizing what I did, and the weight of the permission I granted him. "But most people call me Genny," I rushed. "Don't ruin my street cred."

"I couldn't imagine," he whispered. He somehow flung open the door to my team running through a pyramid. Girls had split off into groups, boys practicing their spotting positions. Bridget caught my eye from across the room, waving me over. Coach told Edward thank you, reminding him to keep his walkie on for the remainder of practice.

Edward let go of me, and I began to hobble away. I thought I heard him softly hum a familiar tune, and I continued to whisper the song to myself as I got closer to my group. _There she is, Miss America…_The familiar nagging to turn around begged me once more to check for his presence, but I wasn't going to let my past or the taunting of my team to get the best of me. I reached Bridget and snuck a glance back—he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A bit of a shorter chapter, but I was determined to get something out by Valentine's Day. I want to thank all of my readers, especially those outside of the USA. Thank you for supporting this story and my writing. Enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3–Hang Up**

The end of practice couldn't have come soon enough. I had popped enough acetaminophen to get me through the rest of the day, despite what Edward recommended. I had already messed up enough by slipping on the wet floor. I needed to prove that I was willing to work as hard as anyone there, no matter the cost.

Coach had us all line up to get our new uniforms. Crisp white featuring a plum W on the chest, a matching stripe one inch above the edge of my skirt. I hobbled along, carrying each new garment with great care. I couldn't afford to get them dirty or lost. This was it until we could order competition uniforms. Those were my favorite—the bling really made the team shine and add an extra layer of confidence. I gently slipped each piece inside my bag, ready to hobble home.

"Don't think you're going to get out of here alone." Bridget caught up to me, not that it was difficult. "Which dorm do you live in? I'll drive. We need you on mat tomorrow." Finally, someone who knew what I was going through. We put on our extra layers, bracing the rain. It was a light drop which could turn into a downpour any second. I hustled to her navy Highlander. As soon as we were inside, it began to pour.

"Right on time," I said with a chuckle. "Hansee Hall, north side of campus." She shifted to reverse, ready to drive and there he was, walking out to his car. Even under a raincoat, you could see the sharpness of Edward's features. No wonder everyone lost their cool around him—his perfection was difficult to hide. I caught my breath as he looked at me before climbing into his Volvo.

"Great, now you're under his spell too," she laughed. "I guess it'll be a matter of time before we all are. He's something else, that's for sure." I had to agree. This was a problem I couldn't avoid. Now that I knew his sister was right down the hall, I had to watch my words. _You've had plenty of practice with that in the past._

Bridget pulled up to the building, as close as she could get me. "I'll pick you back up tomorrow at 10:30. I'll bring you a salad to inhale before practice." I couldn't believe she was so nice to me. She barely knew me at all, yet she was there, stepping it up like we had been on the same squad for years. She stopped my internal monologue. "I know you would do the same for me if it was reversed. Don't think anything of it." I grabbed my stuff and went inside, gasping for air at the pain. I was never more thankful for an elevator.

As if on cue, Alice poked her head out of her door as I stumbled down the hallway. "Hey girl, how's the ankle?" I fumbled for my keys, pushing the door open with my shoulder. "I didn't mean to intrude, but he is my brother. He just wants everyone to heal properly so you can get back out there with the team." She watched me unpack my gear, oohing at the plastic shielding the stark white shirts and skirts.

"It's fine. I wouldn't expect any less of him," I looked up as Alice handed me a few empty hangers. I thanked her, setting the skirts on my desk. "He's just doing his job." Each uniform carefully placed on their hanger, I stuck them in the closet. Alice had grabbed a bow, pretending to place it on the crown of her head. She squealed with delight, reminding me of the first time I got to complete my look with a bow. Every piece falling into place was like a suit of armor. It guarded you against the glares of other squads, the jealousy of girls who weren't on the team, and the jadedness of your squadmates you were eternally competing with. "You would make a great cheerleader, Alice."

"You think so," she asked excitedly. "I would have liked to try, but my schedule wouldn't allow for it. A girl can dream though." Alice set my bow down and headed towards the door. "Let me know if you need any help!" She waved goodbye as I sank into my chair.

I had the rest of the day to stretch, work on my flexibility, and tell my excited family the bad news. Thankfully they were super encouraging, telling me that I just had to keep trying. _Just believe in yourself. Things will be fine. _

As I set my alarm for the night, my phone buzzed. A number I didn't recognize begged for my attention. _You should answer it. God forbid it's a teammate and you didn't save their number. _I pressed answer and said, "Hello?" At first there was silence, shuffling around, like someone called and put the phone in their pocket. I called out again, "Hey, did you mean to call me?"

"Of course I did. You know I couldn't resist," crooned a deep whisper that I had burned in my memory forever. Tears instantly rolled down my face, pure panic setting in. I checked that my door was locked, that no one was in my bathroom. No one hiding in my closet or under my bed. How could I be so careless? I felt completely overwhelmed, off-guard. _How close is he? Where can I hide? I need to call Papa. _

"Why are you calling me," I demanded, curled up underneath my desk. "I thought you weren't allowed to have any contact with me. They tap phones in jail, you know." _He already knows that. He's doing this on purpose to hurt you. Just hang up!_

"Who says I'm in jail," he teased. "I'm just here to remind you that what we have isn't over. I plan on sticking around for a long time." He paused, no doubt waiting for my response. "No answer? Then I guess you wanted my attention after all."

"Fuck off, Caleb" I yelled, hanging up and stuffing my phone under my pillow. I cried for what felt like forever. If someone knocked at my door, I wouldn't have heard them. No one here knew how to help me anyway. I pulled up the phone number in my recent call list, blocking them like all the others. How was I possibly going to sleep now? I couldn't call Bridget or Josh. Alice wasn't going to hear this story without needing every detail. Even campus security would brush this off—I felt completely alone.

I knew I needed to go on a walk. Nothing else would help. I didn't have to wake up insanely early anyway. I took more meds and left. Just a short walk around outside, taking it easy. If anyone noticed me, it wouldn't matter. Let them judge me. They can deal with their trauma in their own way.

Night weather could've been a lot worse. There were holes in the clouds where the moon peeked through, as if to say welcome back. At home I would do this a few times a week. Eventually Papa caught on, but got me a treadmill so Gigi wouldn't worry anymore. I was on the main campus sidewalks, in well-lit areas with plenty of emergency phones nearby that I could race to. No harm. Night was my only assurance that I was completely safe. They say monsters come out at night, but that's when all of mine were locked away. I could finally have a moment of peace.

My ankle started to feel better, whether it was the meds or a matter of convincing myself. I started blocking cheer routines in my head as I made my way back to my dorm. I wasn't going to let the team down again. Yes injuries happen, but now I would know what to look for. Wet floors, bags blocking a walking area, not enough chalk to keep sweat away. I would have to bring an extra towel from now on. It didn't matter how attractive Edward Cullen was; I was dedicated to my team first and foremost.

I tiptoed down the hall, not wanting to disturb anyone's sleep. As I made my way to my bed, the curtains fluttered, slightly enough for me to notice. I didn't recall ever opening my window. The window was open halfway, screen intact. No shattered glass on my desk, no mysterious footprints. It seemed that everything was in place, nothing out of the ordinary.

This was honestly the last thing I needed—to forget something mundane and convince myself Jeremy was back to his old tricks. Besides, Jeremy and Caleb wouldn't have any contact with each other, would they? It's not like they ever met each other. I never told Jeremy about the Fourth of July Party, I had cut him off by then. I closed the window, convincing myself that all I really needed was to sleep.

* * *

**The villains have names! What do you think happened at the party? Should Genny be worried about her window? Leave a review and let me know what you think. Chapter 4 will introduce another Cullen family member to the mix...but which one? Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a while, everyone! Right now I figured I would surprise you all with the next chapter. I took my time with this one, and I think you'll appreciate why.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Introductions**

How could I have ended up here? Not this physical location, I mean, anyone could walk up to this building on campus and not even know that this existed. Some sort of program put on by the psychology department to offer support on campus and help out the graduate students to get clinical hours. I wasn't expecting this to happen, but I knew that if someone was messing with my belongings, I had to find support somewhere. This could be inconspicuous, done outside of practice, and no one would share this information with anyone. At least, that were the rules in the confidentiality form.

I walked into the front doors of Guthrie Hall, headed for the second floor. It was the middle of the afternoon on a Tuesday. People could have easily been coming to class, or a study on memorization and linguistics. No one had to know we were sexual assault survivors. Just as I had hoped, the soon to be professionals had taken great care to make this as secretive as possible. The door to the meeting room had a small entry way with a sign in sheet, pamphlets on positive coping skills, and a few business cards for recent graduates in case we "needed additional help." I stuffed a few into my backpack just in case. I had already paid for the fee. It felt risky to join a closed group—if there was someone that didn't get along with the rest of us, they were always free to go. I had to consider the camaraderie, the sensation of knowing I wasn't alone.

That's what I hated most about sexual assault; there were always more victims. Literally, anyone I knew could have had this happen to them. I'm sure there was a lot more secrets in the world that I hadn't discovered. Even with the rise of Me Too, not everyone felt comfortable sharing their story. I felt this innate sense to protect myself and every female I knew. How could I not when I had seen the worst of humanity?

No matter how much you tried to protect yourself, or how sure you felt, it was always the assailant who came in and ruined that part of your life forever. Even if you had gone so far as to feel completely secure again, that chapter in your life was smeared with the pain of the memory. All of that lost time, the insecurity, freaking out when you smelled the same cologne in public, or drove past where your most frequent hangouts. Nothing was ever truly the same.

I walked in, setting my bag off to the side. Keeping my head fairly low, I walked to the chairs that were sitting in a loose circle. Close, but not too much. Other people who came before me were looking at their phones, the ceiling, the windows. Anything but each other's faces. We all had our own reasons for being here, so when would we bite the bullet and get this over with? _Two hours will feel like an eternity, but it will be worth it. Maybe you'll make a friend...or something._ Still the geeky freshman trying to make friends. I mentally kicked myself as the next member walked in.

She had this familiarity about her, and I had a feeling I knew from where. Once again, I was meeting this stunning version of a human being that couldn't possibly belong with the rest of us. Her blonde hair floated gently down her back, but her facial expression read anything but friendly. Her eyes were amber, and they quickly assessed the circle, choosing which place felt safest to be. For the first time, I felt afraid of her getting to close to me. It wouldn't be good to slip into a panic attack right now, so I did my Five Exercise. _Five things I see…five things I feel…five things I hear…_

She sat three seats to my right. Not immediately next to me, and not directly across, but safely tucked into my peripheral vision. I wasn't sure which was worse—seeing her or not. I felt her presence heavily, begging for someone to widen the gap between us. I had to snap out of this. _Just because you think you know who she is doesn't mean she'll tell them. Confidentiality agreement, remember? _If she broke it, she was out of the group for good. Hopefully she was good at keeping her own secrets.

The group leaders came in and sat down, ready for things to get going. Two hours for the next ten weeks would not kill me, but knowing she was there might. Even in a place that I was supposed to feel safe, I needed to run and hide. I didn't want to request to wait until next semester to do the group—I needed security now. If my stuff kept moving and Caleb kept calling me, I needed to get the courage to tell someone what happened to me.

"Good afternoon everyone, my name is Joyce and I'm a graduate from the psychology program." Joyce was in her mid thirties, and was the leader of this group for the past ten years. She was a member herself when she went to school here, lead the group as a graduate student, and continued to make it a part of her career as it deeply resonated with her growth. Today, she has a successful private practice downtown but loves coming back to "where it all began".

"Hi ladies, my name is Kelsey, and I'm a current student in the graduate program." Kelsey looked confidently at all of us, but wasn't nearly as natural as Joyce. She knew she was working with a well known person in her own field, which was intimidating enough. The circle of clientele probably didn't help ease the tension. "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves to everyone? You don't have to share too many details, unless you feel compelled to do so."

It started off easily enough, eventually leading up to me. I mostly looked at Kelsey and Joyce, but my eyes would accidentally flinch to Her. Oops. "My name is Genny. I am a freshman and on the Spirit Squad. I am here because of something that happened to me a few years ago." Her mouth moved from a frown to mild disgust when she heard me mention Squad. I think that's when she began to realize it too. I wouldn't tell her secrets as long as she wouldn't tell mine. Eventually her turn came up to speak up. She rolled her eyes, let out a deep breath, and looked directly at Joyce.

"My name is Rosalie. I'm here because of something that happened to me a while ago. I'm not a student here, but was urged by my family to come here. Well, urged is putting it nicely…" Joyce seemed to laugh knowingly, as though she heard it before.

"You don't feel like you need to be here, Rosalie?"

"No, not really," she crossed her arms, uncomfortable with being singled out. "What happened to me is long gone in the past. What is talking about it now going to do?" Definitely something the rest of us considered at one point. Even if she was standoffish, she seemed unafraid to admit what everyone else was thinking.

"Great question," Joyce responded. "What happened to all of you, the terrible hurt you feel, the pain that was caused, cannot be erased. No one can go back in time and change your story. But choosing to make sense of it now will help you navigate life a little bit better. You may not see it now, but you're going to become stronger after this experience."

We went on to talk about our fears of the group, what we hoped to gain, and the recognition that not everyone's story would be the same but we all needed to respect each other. Each person's pain was heavy, legitimate, and real to them no matter what physically or emotionally took place. Next week we would start getting ready with the real stuff. Joyce and Kelsey wished us well and sent us on our way. I checked my watch, grabbed my backpack, and walked downstairs out into the afternoon. I rummaged through a pocket, trying to find a snack to munch on while I made my way to the gym. I was so focused on eating that I didn't even notice she was right behind me.

"Hello," she called, annoyed that I just now heard her. I jumped slightly and she sighed, "Don't be afraid Cheerleader, I'm not going to hurt you." She was easily keeping up with my pace, not even breathing hard. Was everyone in this family crazily fit as well? What kind of hyper-genetics were these people blessed with?

"What do you want," I asked between bites of cashews and cubed cheese. "Confidentiality, remember? I don't know you, you don't know me. We go on through life and that's it." She suddenly jumped in front of me, and I practically crashed into her. She was a solid stone, and my food dropped to the ground. She still looked angry, but this time with a hint of confusion. "Great, look what you made me do. Now I'll be starving by the end of practice." I bent down to pick up what was salvageable, dusting crumbs off my chest.

"Listen to me," she bent down, locking eyes with me as I stood. "Confidentiality is great and all that, but something tells me you're going to be a hard one for me to trust." I checked my watch and continued walking, side stepping her but waving that she should follow me.

"Rosalie, can I call you that? I promise that I'm not going to tell anyone your stuff. It's not my story. What would I have to gain?" Her eyes drove deep into my skull, searching for a hint of bullshit. She was interesting to get to know for sure. I wondered if she was always this anxious about meeting new people. In some ways, I saw a piece of myself in her.

"I don't know. An in with my family? They think this is so great of me to 'finally talk about my problems'. I don't need you to mess this up for me." Now it was my turn to play confused. Her face turned hard, like I wasn't convincing enough.

"I don't know who your family is. Besides, don't they already—" She stared at me and seemed to growl. _Note taken, don't piss her off!_

"Stop assuming you're right, you don't know everything," she hissed. I stopped immediately, shutting my mouth which had clearly dropped to the pavement. Why was she doing this to me? I just wanted her to leave me alone. She saw my panic and took a breath, and changed her face to look calmer. "Look, whether you like it or not, you already know a couple of my siblings. They don't know my whole story, but they know a lot of it. There's always a chance they could talk to you about me, and I want you to protect my stuff." Her nose scrunched up and her upper lip twitched, as if it went against every fiber in her being to ask me for help.

"Not a problem. Like I said, it's not my story to tell. You share it when you're ready." The gym was in sight, but she wasn't about to let up. I felt myself backing up towards the gym. Rosalie seriously needed some help, especially with boundaries. How the hell was I going to get away from her?

Suddenly, Bridget's Highlander cruised into view. She saw me briefly, hit the brakes, and rolled down her window. "Need a ride," she hollered over the stereo. Rosalie had to let me go now that there were witnesses around. Of course I made the mistake of walking through campus without a buddy. Rosalie wasn't really my buddy, per se. I hustled to the passenger seat as Rosalie watched us drive off. "Who was that with you?"

"No one in particular. She needed help," I said. Even then, I was protecting her. She was going to have to learn to trust me in a different way, outside the terms of what she already knew.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this narrative I'm taking with Rosalie. There's a lot about her that I want to explore and help her ease out of this bitterness she is stuck in. Leave a review, and you might find chapter 5 is up sooner than you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**One question I keep getting is "is this story all human" and the answer is no! There are vampires in this story. Some details have been changed, but more on that later! Enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Struck**

We skid into a parking spot, grabbed our bags, and raced inside. I was trying to forget about what just happened with Rosalie because today's practice agenda was way more important—placements. Yes, I was on the team, but now Coach had the hard part of deciding whether to put us on the cheer side or the dance side. I didn't see any flyers posted on his office door, or anywhere for that matter. I saw a familiar handsome face inside an office as we flew by. Of course, Edward was no doubt busy with charting, calling doctors offices, and ordering more medical supplies, but I swear he caught my eye for half a second.

As much as I wanted to resist it, a part of me longed for time with him again. I knew it was foolish to think that he was interested in me—he was clearly here for school and the job. After that, he would most likely have a private practice that handled more important professional teams, like the Seahawks. In a few years, he would just be a distant memory. It's not like I was planning on staying in Seattle, myself. I had my family in Saint Louis to get back to. He would just be a gorgeous distraction on the sidelines, waiting for one or all of us to get hurt and come back to his office.

I really wanted to ask him or Alice about Rosalie, but not without bringing it up first. Her story would eventually come out on its own. I didn't need to know the details. What I needed most was how to make sure she stopped stalking me after group. What was I to her? There had to be someone that would try to convince her of my honest intentions. I wanted nothing to do with her outside of there. We just happened to know the same circle of people, that's all.

Of course, I didn't want to ruin her reputation either. I had no clue what kind of influence she had on the world at large, who she was friends with, or if she had her own stakes to hold up here as a possible alumni. She claimed she wasn't a student, but why would she come to a group on a college campus? Was there one not available where she lived? Did she try and run off all of those group members? Or was it the free price point that enticed her? Any of those things may have been enticing to her. Maybe Alice and Edward believed she'd feel safer knowing they were there if she needed them.

All of these questions popped up in my mind as I began my warm up. The Hiss-ters came in, sporting their sour faces. It really made me wonder how such gorgeous people could have bad attitudes. It's not like everyday had to be great, but why were they so pissed all the time? Wasn't there something in their lives that made them genuinely happy? As if they could hear me, they started stomping my way. I closed my eyes and deepened my stretch. _Focus on you, they'll go away._

"Hey you," Samantha jeered. "No matter what side you end up on today, you better keep yourself together. Can't have you slipping and sliding around just to end up with Cullen while the rest of us are working our asses off." Sydney and Sarah raised their eyebrows as if to dare me to fight back. It lit a fire within me that I hadn't felt in this space before. I don't know what made them corner me like this, but I was not going to allow them to treat me this way. Honestly, it was a tired old trick that was pointless to use on me. The Hiss-ters messed with the wrong girl.

"I don't know why you're so obsessed with Edward, Samantha," I said, standing up to meet her face to face. "I wasn't the one who made the floor slippery. Sorry that he's got a job to do—" People started gathering around, getting in on the drama. I tried to stay cool and stick with facts so I wouldn't get in trouble. This was a stupid issue that she would have to get over some day. I lowered my voice so only she could hear. "The way you're acting makes it sound like jealousy. Or a trick. Like you wanted me to get hurt that day to see if something would happen." Her eyes sharpened. I knew I caught her.

"All I'm saying is if you fall, don't expect me to be the one to help you up. Clearly you get enough of that on your own," she retorted with a low snarl. In unison the three of them turned and went the other direction. A few people passed by but gave me space. How did Coach let her stay on the team if she was like this with other girls all the time? He must know her family or something to keep a bully around. Maybe the team needed her talent that badly.

As more people poured into the gym, Coach divided everyone into cheer and dance. All of us freshman lined up in front of the group. Coach handed us envelopes decorated by the team with our selection inside. "What I've done is going to be a great service to our team," he began. "Our team needs to be filled with people who are going to give the most of themselves to the sport, the school, and your greater Husky community. It was not an easy task, but I've made my final decision." I could see some of the medical staff coming in the side door, eagerly awaiting the news. Edward rounded up the back of the team, holding the door for everyone. _Why's he so damn perfect? Even his manners are impeccable._

The team shouted a countdown from ten. I felt an electric pulse from my head to my toes—I couldn't wait to find out who was going to share the sidelines, the late nights, and the Starbucks runs with me for the next four years. I wanted to tear into it right then and there. "Three…two…one…open," shouted everyone. I eagerly ripped the envelope and out fell sparkling gold letters: D, A, N, C, E. I screamed with excitement and jumped up and down as the dancers surrounded me. They shouted my name over and over, filled in with choruses of Husky cheers.

As soon as we had calmed down enough, cheer and dance split up the gym and took pictures for Instagram. I was placed down front next to Bridget, me holding the A and her holding the N to spell Dance. We posed, made faces, and quickly wrapped up to get to work. We had routines to learn and flawlessly execute in the next two weeks. Football season was nearly here, with Homecoming as our big opener. It was nearly time to be in our tip top shape for all to see.

I watched Edward leave with the rest of the medics, which reminded me of Rosalie. As soon as I thought her name, he turned back to look at me, keeping his gaze until the door shut. I wanted to look away, and it wasn't until my name was called into a spot that I remembered where I was. I snapped back into attention, marking moves and counting to the beat. My conversation with Edward would have to wait.

As practice went on, you could hear the rumble of a storm outside. I really had no fear of storms—in fact, I lived for them. Midwest weather was always a toss up, and tornadoes were only seen as scary when you had to head to the basement. I had many fond memories of watching rain pour down the window while thunder and lightning battled outside. In a strange way, this weather made me feel right at home. The storm let up, and I decided I wanted to walk back home. Bridget threw up her hands, "Don't say I didn't warn you." I stepped out into the night as dark clouds rumbled east. I knew I was taking a risk weather wise, but it didn't bother me. Something told me this was what I needed right now.

Various night folk were also out and about. Most trying to run to the nearest building, some zoomed past in a car. I listened to the sky decide if another storm was on its way as I marked my new routines in my head. As soon as I got to my room, I would take the extra step and write down the moves, finding out what transitions were hard and where I needed help. In a way, Samantha was right. I was a part of the NCAA Division One community—I had to be the absolute best.

I saw Hansee Hall appear before me. I thought it looked kind of beautiful lit up at night. You could see some people doing homework, talking with friends. I looked up to my room and immediately stopped. The window was open again, my curtains fluttering against the breeze. Someone was in my space, someone that was not invited. What could I do? Calling campus police didn't seem right. This was something that required real police work. My phone was useless as it died hours ago. There had to be a security camera around here somewhere watching this all in real time. My neighbors had to know that it wasn't really me in there…wasn't anyone going to stop them?

I didn't even notice the second round of rain. I could replace all of my belongings if I had to, as if I didn't already have backups. A hand pushed back my curtain revealing the intruder—Jeremy. I had a gut feeling that he followed me here. How could he not know? If you googled my name, it would lead you to the university. He must've been here before. I saw the familiar shine of his glasses, his long hair framing his face. If he knew my schedule as well as I presumed, he knew he had to get out of there and fast. But how was he going to make his exit without getting caught?

A nearby tree kept my cover. He turned my lights off and closed my curtains. Somehow, he slithered out of my window unbothered by the elements. A slip of his foot and he would fall, but not to his death. Stunned enough for me to kick him while he's down and give a piece of my mind. His thin arm reached out and pulled my window closed as far down as he could. My legs had pushed me forward of their own accord. Rain pounded the pavement and lightning began to light the sky once more. When he turned around and saw me, I saw a flash of fear mixed with disappointment. He wanted to see me, but wasn't expecting to be caught.

"Jeremy!" I didn't know what else to say to him. What was the purpose of him coming to find me at school? I could have called the cops and he would be hauled away. This was his lucky night—no punishment from the law. He immediately ran left, into the night. I briefly considered following him, but knew I couldn't keep up. I had a bedroom to clean up. Heading towards the main entrance of the building, I felt so defeated knowing Jeremy was back to his tricks. But who here would believe me? I didn't want to bother Papa and Gigi. School was going so well. Why did he have to go and mess everything up?

What happened next could not have occurred in a more cinematic way. Who else but Edward Cullen was exiting my dorm. He seemed to be going unusually fast, probably trying to get to his car out of the rain. Just as I thought he would turn the other way, he was suddenly at my side and threw me towards the steps of the hall. I flew backwards, having enough sense to cover my head with my hands. Somehow I landed on the top step, my backpack taking the blow against the door.

Time seemed to slow down as a crack of lightning came down, striking Edward on the back. I yelled out, not for myself, but for him. His eyes widened, but were otherwise expressionless. The electricity flew threw his body, but seemingly did nothing more than stun him. He breathed deeply and barely crumpled. I couldn't remember what you were supposed to do when struck, but he reacted as though he was barely shocked. Nothing more than a jolt from rubbing your socks on the carpet and touching the light switch. I thought I heard a faint chuckle come from him over the reverberations from the strike.

As if on cue, Alice ran out of the building, jumping down the steps towards him. She ruffled his hair, seemed to smack him around a bit, frantically talking to someone on her cellphone. What the hell did I just see? Was this all a dream? I couldn't keep up with this night for much longer. Edward shooed Alice away and charged up the steps towards me. He called my name, but no answer. The last thing I remembered was his hand grabbing mine as everything faded to black.

* * *

**WHOO what a turn of events! I can't wait to write the next chapter and see what happens next. Don't forget to follow or favorite so you don't miss out when the next chapter drops. Be sure to leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: There is a trigger warning for the middle third of this chapter. Contains content pertaining to stalking, physical violence, and emotional manipulation. Use personal discretion to read it.**

**I may not be publishing as quickly the next couple weeks as I study for a major licensing test. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aftermath**

Somewhere in between the space of being awake and asleep, I couldn't trust my senses. I tried to logically piece together would otherwise be classified as a miracle. The body can only withstand so much—how could his come away practically unscathed? This wasn't normal. But once again, who could possibly believe what I saw? There was more to Edward than he let on. I had to confront him. No matter what he wanted others to believe, there had to be an agreement between us that what I saw wasn't a figure of my imagination.

Drenched polyester stuck to my cold, clammy skin. A buzzing fan whirred near my head as more of my surroundings became clear. I heard two voices argue nearby. My anxiety kicked into gear as this all too familiar situation played out. Breathing as evenly as I could, I tried to listen.

"You need to make a decision, Edward," Alice scolded him. "She will demand an explanation from you, and I refuse to be caught in the middle."

"You're an RA doing your job to take care of your resident. You weren't the one who flung her twenty feet away and up a flight of steps." He sounded very factual mixed with a tone of wonder.

"She was just another girl on your team saved from imminent death! You could've let it happen, but your heart is too big."

"It's not going to end up like last time," he said. "You just told me—"

"Subjectively, it could turn out that way. Your have this tendency to let the fair maiden fall for you. But I didn't see Jasper's attack, did I? Or Jacob imprinting, or Bella trying to—"

"Don't," he interrupted firmly. "That all happened over a decade ago. They're living a life that makes sense for both of them. A better one…a happy one."

"Which is why you need to consider that this could be your chance again! I refuse to watch you sink into a depression that you already climbed out of."

"The rest of you don't need to keep making decisions for me. I'll move again, at least until this problem resolves itself. Four more years isn't that long."

"Don't be such an ass!" Alice seemed to come closer to me. I felt a delicate hand check my pulse. "If Rosalie shares enough of her story, you're going to want to keep her around. She might even like her! Please, just try to trust this."

"Starting over is—"

"It's what you're familiar with. That doesn't make it the best or only solution." A phone buzzed somewhere, the door opened, and I began to feel more awake.

"I need to leave," Edward rushed. "Carlisle is almost at my house. I need to figure out what to do…" No clear end to his sentence. As I began to open my eyes, all I could see was Alice. My feet were propped on a leather ottoman, and Christmas lights shone softly above. Her room was Pinterest perfect. Neatly organized, versatile, and accented with sparkle. I tried to speak and was cut off with her finger on my lips.

"Hush. You've had the longest night of your life." She suddenly had a bottle of Gatorade and a bag of snacks next to me. "Ready to sit up?" Her small hands shifted under my shoulder blades and lifted me up.

"Alice," I whispered, seeing my belongings were laying on a drying rack. My bag and its contents were safe. How did she even have time to do all that? "What time is it?"

"Almost 2:30. I wouldn't blame you if you skipped your morning classes." She started taking my things down the hall to my room. Jeremy! I tried getting up to go see what he did and she was there, holding my arm. She was smaller than me, but felt very solid. I thought she was cold, but it could have been my clothes. I needed to get out of these before my skin became too irritated. We seemed to float down the hall together, everything felt slow. She whisked a key out of her pocket and opened my door.

Things were strewn about as though I hadn't cleaned in a while. Clothes out of the drawer, some pictures I hung up were tilted. My bed was messy, and the thought of him laying in it made me want to vomit. Alice gently sat me down at my desk, placing my trash can in my lap. I had no idea what to do next. Jeremy obviously did not care about the consequences of his actions. Moving to college was not an invitation for him to follow me. I had worked too hard for him to make me move home.

"Alice, I don't feel safe here at school. There's something I need to tell you before it gets out of hand."

* * *

The next few days were filled with interviews by campus security and a local police officer. They promised to keep things as undercover as possible so I could stay focused on school and squad. I called Papa and Gigi to ensure them that my decision was made—I was staying in Seattle. Pulling out in the middle of the semester was too risky. Where would I transfer to? I needed to brush it off and take care of myself.

That being said, it was much harder to enjoy going to group. Rosalie seemed to let up a little bit. Maybe a warning was all she wanted to give me to help herself feel in control. I couldn't say I blamed her. Control was what I needed too.

It was our third session and three other members were in the middle of a heated discussion about their perpetrators. I knew we all would have moments like this, little revelations in the bond of community. I wasn't sure when it was going to spill over for me. Rosalie looked perfectly happy to sit back and watch. I tried to stop looking over at her happily gaze at the clock, counting down the minutes until she was free to go.

"Rosalie, you seem very distracted," Kelsey offered. "Is the group discussion bringing up something for you?" Some members drank water or blew their noses. Rosalie crossed her arms, pushing hair behind her ears.

She sneered, "You'd like that, wouldn't you. For me to pour out my past and cry in front of all of you. I'm thankful that my ex can't hurt me anymore. There is nothing he could say or do that would interrupt my life." As she spoke, I thought about Jeremy some more. Despite all the extra security, he was sneaky enough to get into the Homecoming Game next Saturday. What wouldn't he give to get into the locker room? Or even worse, on the field?

"Genevieve, I see you're in your head again after Rosalie was talking about her ex not hurting her anymore. I wonder if there's something interrupting your life right now," Joyce probed. Of course she would know about the incident. Campus Security must have tipped her off.

"Yeah, actually, there is something going on right now." I took a deep breath, and jumped. "I have a stalker. His name is Jeremy. We met in high school, and his mom was my Geometry teacher. I would see him after school sometimes when I was getting extra help. He'd come to some games now and then. That was when things were good, you know? We could have just stayed friends."

"But he pushed you too far," Rosalie interjected. Her tone softened, becoming more interested in my story. I almost couldn't believe it. Was she feeling empathy for me?

"He started doing things little by little. I didn't even notice it at first. Buying me something sweet at lunch time. Walking with me to and from class. Texting me funny things his sister said at home. But then, he started acting like a boyfriend. You know, wanting to hold my hand or hugging me for a little too long. Saying I was 'his girl'. He started leaving me notes in my locker that weren't very subtle. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want his mom to give me a bad grade because I wasn't his friend or something."

"But it wasn't your fault," Rosalie said angrily. "He decided to start doing all that stuff. You didn't force him to do any of those things."

"But I didn't exactly stop him either. Eventually he would be at every game, and he tried to come to practice sometimes. I would try to have a moment with my girlfriends and he would butt in. He would get mad if I didn't respond to his text messages within a few minutes. But he kept giving me little gifts and things like that. He even bought me gas a few times." I started to cry and feel embarrassed. How could I have not seen what he was doing to me?

"He made you feel special," Rosalie reflected. She looked at the floor as if she was listening to her own story. I pulled myself together a little bit. They had to know how it ended.

"One night, I was studying for a really big test. I had done lots of extra work to make sure I would get a good grade. Jeremy kept texting me over and over. I just shut my phone off so it would be over with." More tears, but the story continued. "I didn't see him until after my test. We were in a stairwell during study period and…suddenly he started choking me. I pulled on his hands, I tried to get him to stop…he just kept going and said 'If you stop talking to me, I will kill myself.' I went to the school counselor right away. I was so scared."

Everyone was either in tears or in shock. I wasn't trying to be dramatic, just tell the truth. Joyce looked at me as though to say 'go on'. I told them what was going on with my room, sans Edward getting struck by lightning. Everyone wanted to say how brave I was, how I had really shown Jeremy that he wasn't the one in charge anymore. I tried to thank them for listening, but my brain was overwhelmed by the emotional unpacking. If I hadn't looked, I would have missed the single tear that flowed down Rosalie's cheek before she wiped it away.

* * *

"Five, six, seven, eight! Bridget, you'll look better on the field if you smile. Genny, stop looking at the ground. Sydney, point your toes!" We were going over our homecoming routine for what felt like hours. It wasn't just our welcome to friends, family, and alumni. It was the debut of the squad for the season. We had all summer to prepare and time was ticking. Three days from now I would be prancing onto the Alaska Airlines Field for the first time in front of seventy thousand people. I had to stay focused if I wanted to be moved to the middle of the pack. Like with any other organization, freshman had to earn their way forward.

As if my anxiety could juggle more balls, Edward had been noticeably absent from work for almost two weeks. Lights off, doors locked. Coach was not answering any questions. There were other physical therapists and nurses that could take care of our team just as well as he could. Besides, who knew what the lightning really did to him? Alice and I were the only ones who saw what really happened. Rumors buzzed around school that someone saw something get struck by lightning, but the rain was too thick to be certain if it was a person, a tree, or someone's bicycle.

Bridget and I were ready to give it one more shot when Edward finally sauntered through the door. I was gulping water so fast I nearly choked when I saw him. I turned my face to cough into my towel as Bridget gracefully blocked anyone's view of me. "Welcome back, Cullen. It's about time you made it," she said to only me. He shook Coach's hand and sat with the rest of the medical team. There was an uneasiness about him—I could see it in his face.

"Let's kick ass and show him what he's missed," I replied. If there was anything I could do, it was perform this routine. I knew all the moves and could add in an extra wink or hair flip if I needed to get attention. Let him sit there in discomfort for a while. He deserved it. My eyes locked with his, daring him to even try to ignore me. Start the Commotion by Wise Guys began to play over the sound system and I plastered on my Barbie smile. _Full out, Genevieve. Make him pay for leaving you hanging._

As much as I wanted to get to my dorm after practice for a shower, I needed to work on my studies. I had a couple papers that needed to be written, chapters to read, and a slide presentation to make. My work was cut out for me. I refused to pull the Cheerleader Card any more than once a semester. I needed that for something more serious than Homecoming.

A few squad members went to Suzzallo Library for Starbucks before we dispersed into study rooms. I was trying to decide what assignment I wanted to complete first when I felt a cold, gentle tap on my shoulder. "Hey," Edward said. I jumped visibly as his hand disappeared into his pocket. He had to learn to not sneak up on me like that unless he wanted a swift kick in the shin. "Nice job out there today."

"How nice of you to notice," I retorted, not giving him the satisfaction of looking me in the eye. I refused to let him in that easily. If I learned anything, men who did me wrong needed to earn their forgiveness. There was no way I was just going to be some super sweet thing that allowed him to just desert me and expect this to be easy. "You've been gone for a while. I'm _shocked_ to see you."

He chuckled softly. "I'm sure you want to know what happened."

"Have you come up with a story?"

"What do you mean?"

"Some crazy explanation for why you're in perfect health," I looked at him as forbiddingly as possible. He still had a small grin on his face. I know he was trying to be friendly but it reminded me of Jeremy. I hated it when he would tell me I looked cute when I was angry.

We made it to the front of the line, and before I could even start, he gave the cashier his card. I tried to keep my calm as I ordered my Pink Drink and croissant. _He's just trying to say sorry. He doesn't know about the gift issue yet._

As I grabbed my order, he motioned for me to follow him. "Walk with me," he offered.

"I get to choose where we end up," I said. We ventured off to an empty study room, and I sat across from him, sizing him up. No matter what happened, I was after the truth. I was not going to leave that room without it.

* * *

**Things are about to get serious with Edward and Genevieve! Do you think he'll out himself? What are they going to do about Jeremy? How is homecoming going to go? Stay tuned for more! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again, readers! It's been a long time since I've been able to publish. Between school and the pandemic, life has been crazy! I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the next installment, but I hope it was worth it. Besides, all of us will be busy with the Midnight Sun release soon enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Deal**

Confronting boys was something I had gotten used to over the past few years. I did it for various reasons, mostly to make them realize what they had done hurt me. I wasn't one to beg for an apology and this wasn't exactly an occasion for one. Today would be a success if we simply got on the same page. Besides, I had work to get done if I wanted to be in the right mindset for homecoming.

I let my exterior harden. I had already accepted what Edward was going to tell me may not align with what I saw. It didn't matter. I had my version of what happened stowed away in my memory. Edward's sudden appearance, him tossing me through the air, how his body glowed as the lightning struck; nothing short of a miracle would explain how he survived.

Edward sat across from me, fingers gently tapping the edge of the table. A mix of emotions was on his face, trying to decide which one would win. Was all of this worth it if he wasn't going to be honest? I wondered if he had to do this before. Telling the truth could get him in trouble. I glanced to my hands and back to his gold eyes. I wanted to trust him but my body said I couldn't, not yet. He had to earn it, to prove to me that I could be safe around him.

"You asked me if I had a story," he began, placing his hands in his lap as he leaned forward. There was a hesitation in his tone, a reluctance to continue. Whatever it was, he had to get over himself. If we were expected to see each other at the gym, games, and everywhere in between, something had to give. "I want you to know that I had to do it to protect you."

"Are you really making this about me right now? You're the one who got struck by lightning and disappeared for a while." My ears felt hot as I negated his statement. Thankfully no one could hear. I felt the presence of students passing through the hallway behind me, another feeling that was too familiar. I briefly wondered if anyone I knew saw us. "You literally walked away with nothing but a smile on your face."

"I know," he glanced at the floor, rearranging his words. "But it saved you from getting hurt. Are you really telling me you'd rather be cooped up in a hospital room right now? No squad the rest of the semester, or even the year?" I had seen the look on his face before in Jeremy, asking me to be on his side for a second. I had to hold on to the idea that he was right, but I didn't have to like it.

"Just tell me your version of the story," I demanded. "We can't get caught saying different things. If I have to be around you for the next three and a half years, we need to be consistent." Adrenaline quivered through my arms and my armpits stung with anxious sweat. I tried breathing deeply to remain in control. If he was like most guys I knew, he wouldn't know how to handle crying.

"I was visiting Alice when it started to thunderstorm. Like any other night, it was dark and the rain was heavy. I decided to go home before things got too bad when I heard a noise coming from your room. I knew it was yours because of all the decorations on the door. Anyway, something didn't seem right but I kept walking. That's when I saw you come out from the bushes. You were soaked and staring at someone. They snuck out of your window and ran…"

"And then?" I felt my toes curl inside my shoes.

"I saw the storm turn and had to get you to a safe place. There was no telling for certain where the lightning was going to strike next. It was a lucky guess." He propped his forehead on the heel of his palm. The scene played through his mind. Then he looked me in the eyes. "I didn't mean to push you so hard. But really, it was better me than you."

"Why were you gone so long? If you weren't hurt, you should've been at work that week." He became more solid, afraid to move. Edward tapped his foot as if deciding his next move.

"Who says I wasn't hurt," he questioned. He unzipped his jacket and began to unbutton his blouse. I clutched the arms of my chair, ready to kick him in the balls if necessary. What the hell was he doing? Then he turned around, pulling down the fabric over the edge of his shoulders.

He pointed to a faint starburst between his shoulder blades. You wouldn't have seen it if you were only glancing. "It's scarred now, but at first it was pretty swollen. My father, Carlisle, is a doctor in my hometown. He called, looked it over, and had me stay home to rest. Who knows what would've happened if you got struck instead." As he explained his absence to me, I had a feeling he was leaving out some major details. On one hand, I craved more information. On the other, I knew it was important to give Edward his space. He would tell me the truth eventually.

"Three weeks for a small scar," I stated as he sat down. We were both glad Edward's shirt was buttoned and tucked in accordingly, as if nothing happened. Half the squad would kill to be me right now, making elaborate gossip about what's hidden underneath his clothes.

"A scar from being struck by lightning. Doctor's orders."

"But you're not admitting to people that you got struck, or why you had to stay home."

"Not exactly. It's not their business."

"Will it ever be my business," I volleyed.

"Possibly," he uttered.

This was good enough, for now."I'm thankful that you were there, but I'm not going to turn you into some hero. I barely know you, Edward. Seven weeks is not long enough to turn you into Prince Charming. As far as I know, you did it more for your own agenda." He sat back, eyes crinkling into a long ago memory. Someone had seen him like this before, maybe even several people. I used to be that naïve. That's what got me into this mess before.

"You're right, I'm not Prince Charming. But maybe I could be your friend?" What an idea. We really didn't have a choice, did we? "Having a professional distance is fine if that's what you prefer. I'd rather not become your enemy."

"We know too much about each other to go backwards," I admitted. "Guess we'll see how this plays out." No one had to know the story of that night if we didn't want to tell them. This friendship, however, was not going to be easy to hide. "People are going to see us together in public outside of Squad activities, if you care about that."

"Yes, it's a little bit different. I haven't made a new friend in a while, but I'm used to being the rule breaker in my family." A small grin pushed through his stony exterior. What was with his family and rules? Maybe it was a timing thing, that he had to focus on work and clinical hours until his next promotion. We had lots of time to get to know each other, and I was banking on that time.

"I'm also a freshman. Your family won't be too judgmental that you're befriending a teenager?" He laughed at the idea, another secret.

"Your age will be the least of their worries."

"I need to set a few boundaries with you first," I said firmly. "Otherwise, this isn't going to work for me."

"Do I need to write them down," he joked. The raise of my eyebrow caused him to shift in his seat. His hand gestured towards me to continue.

"First, I don't want you to dig for information about me from Rosalie and Alice, if you can avoid it. I'm still getting to know them and I prefer to speak for myself." His lips pursed at his sisters' names, as if this was going to be particularly hard for him. "Tell me now if this is going to be too much for you." He shook his head, lacing his fingers together.

"Second, I have a hard time accepting gifts. Things that come out of the blue." His eyes drifted to the Starbucks, noting his mistake. "I'm getting better at it, and I'll forgive you this time because you didn't know." I winked at him to lighten the mood. Edward's eyebrows furrowed, trying to understand me. _Shit, stop flirting with him._ "But seriously, I can buy my own food if I need to."

"Third, I've been through a lot." _Understatement of the century._ "I have anxiety and protect the people I care about. Weird things happen around me." Obviously if I knew Rosalie, he had to have some idea what may have happened. Not everyone has to suddenly steal away on Tuesday afternoons to group therapy.

"Like that guy who fled your room? What's his deal?" I looked at the clock, realizing we could talk all night about Jeremy. But homework couldn't wait any longer. "You've told Alice about him, right? Campus security?"

"I'll tell you about him sometime," I promised, pulling out a textbook to give him the hint.

"I suppose that's my cue to leave you for today," he sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder. "I promise to uphold your boundaries, Genny. You're a lady and deserve to be treated as such." I felt the blush rise to my cheeks, thanking him meekly.

As I set up my things for a few study hours, he suddenly gave me his phone. The New Contact slot glowed before me. "Friends have each other's number, right? Just in case."

I put in my name and number, deciding against taking a selfie for the contact photo. He thanked me, put the phone in his pocket and quietly left. I lifted my hand to wave goodbye, relieved I had some time alone. Sometime later, my phone buzzed with a text from a Seattle area code. For once I was excited to see a new number pop on my screen. I smiled softly to myself as I read, "Bonne nuit, Genevieve. EC"

* * *

**A whole chapter of E + G! What a treat. Next chapter will be the big homecoming game! Do you think Jeremy will show up? How will E and G handle people finding out about their friendship? Stay tuned for more.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I promised you all I would have the next chapter up and running soon. Another shout out to those reading my story outside of the United States—thank you so very much! This may be my last post before the Midnight Sun release. Can you hear me screaming happily in the distance?! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Homecoming**

My alarm happily blared at 5:30 AM. I shot up, too excited to stay in bed a moment longer. Today was the day every Spirit Squad girl and boy dreamed of since the first day of school—homecoming. Fans from all over the state would fire up their tailgate grills on the campus parking lots in a matter of hours. Underage girls would laugh at unfunny jokes with frat stars for beer. My family had flown in last night to spend the weekend cheering me on and hopefully celebrating a Husky win.

This game was so important for school morale. It set the tone for the whole year. Although Squad could be seen at basketball games, local events, and spring competitions, football was the sport that truly set the American stage. Every fall it's the Squad's job to convince fans that this year is our year. More publicity, more wins, more positivity, and more fans meant more money. The school would use it to budget us uniforms, mats, Husky swag, and better paychecks for the coaches and medical staff. It all worked in one huge cycle. Today we'd find out if all of our efforts were worth it.

Tonight would also be a very important social event for me. Sailgating was the wealthy man's way to enjoy the game. Husky Stadium sat right right along Lake Washington, giving a fleet of boats a unique view. Squad was invited to a wealthy alumni's yacht tonight along with other exclusive patrons. This was a particularly great time for networking, while some only took advantage of the alcohol. I made sure that my family could come after they mentioned a limited amount of guests would be allowed there. Gigi made absolutely certain I would have a dress for the event. Elegant, yet enticing. The kind that would make people interested in me and continue Papa's trajectory for my life.

A seasoned squad member, I had showered and shaved the night before. It was better for my thin hair to have some natural oils in it from sleep to hold onto the curl. Gigi had found a cute picture challenge for the day, wanting to document every moment. She was lucky I had inside information on where and when to get photos with Harry the Husky and Dubs, our mascots. On top of having a spectacular performance, I was under pressure to pose, throw my W fingers, and be energetic. I could always relax tomorrow.

Gargling mouthwash, my phone began to buzz. It was Bridget, face-timing me from her bathroom at her family's home. "Hey girl! Getting ready like this is honestly so much easier. Did your family get in okay?" She had her hair sectioned off, ready to start curling. I spat mint bubbles down the drain, my hairbrush and bobby pins ready to go.

"Yes, they'll be on campus at 10:00. Alex is over the moon. He got to travel a few times for high school cheer, but this is another level." We chatted while our hair steamed and singed from the curling rods. I debated on which earrings to wear while Bridget gently brushed shimmering gold on her eyelids. Getting ready for game days would have been more fun together, but the routine demanded that everyone had their own sink. At least we got to paint our nails the night before, adorning our ring fingers with a sparkly purple paw print.

I set my bag by the door, ready to hop in Bridget's car when she arrived. As I waited, I began to do a mental sweep of my room, memorizing the placement of all my belongings. I wasn't taking any chances on Jeremy today. No one would be anywhere near the dorms, giving him the freedom to come back and an even smaller chance to be caught. The windows were shut tight, all of my prized possessions locked away. A tiny security camera was concealed behind the number 11 on my wall clock. I didn't want to have to turn it on until I knew I needed it, but I couldn't be risky anymore. I could monitor everything using an app on my phone. Hopefully, there wouldn't be an issue today.

I stepped out into the hall and saw Alice peek her head out of her room. She waved excitedly and tiptoed towards me, a teethy smile plastered on her face. "I just wanted to say have fun today," she whisper shouted at me. "I'll be there at the game with my family in a suite. My dad knows some people from the medical school, blah blah blah. You know how it goes! Anyway, have a great time and I'll see you later."

I thanked her for the encouragement as I walked down to the main lobby. It was almost seven. Bridget had to hurry if we were going to get decent parking. Even with a section specifically saved for Squad and our staff, it was first come first served. Bridget had let me know she was on the way, but my nerves were getting the best of me. I opened my bag to check one last time for of my game gear. A door suddenly opened down the hall and I jumped, sharply gasping in defense. _Get a grip, Genny Lee._ I knew I had extra security lined up for me because of Jeremy. Campus Security could escort me wherever I needed. But no matter who I was with, it didn't get rid of the feeling that I was constantly being watched.

That was partially Caleb's fault. He was someone that seemed to pose no threat to our shallow high school community. I barely knew him, and he used me anyway. I couldn't help but feel hopeless reminiscing about the months after that horrible summer. I only had a few friends to lean on, if you could call teachers friends. Maria was all I had left on graduation day. Who would believe a blonde cheerleader over the Student Council President? Caleb could see how willing I was to make friends and find safety with guys that appeared to be the exact opposite of Jeremy. Was I ready to trust that Edward would be different?

I stepped outside to breathe the fresh fall air. October had to be my favorite month of all. It was the perfect transition temperature wise. Leaves changed into beautiful warm shades, letting go of their branches and gently sashaying upon the heads of unsuspecting students. This time of year I felt most at home without wanting to board the next flight to St. Louis. No one was going to jump out and scare me, not today.

Traffic started to build along the main routes through campus. Distant honks and faint yelling could be heard amongst purple and white clad fans. I sat on a bench outside of my dorm, looking for Bridget's Highlander. She promised she would be here. Just then, she was calling me.

"Genny, I'm so sorry. It was a complete accident!" She was in a mild panic. It was my turn to breathe deeply for her. "This guy wasn't looking where he was going and he dented my passenger side. I have to wait here for my dad to come get my car and take care of this asshole." Bridget apologized repeatedly but I knew it wasn't her fault. Somehow, I had to find a way to get to the gym and fast. The annual Dawg Dash Walk/Run was setting up barriers and blockades through streets and sidewalks. Runners would be bee lining through every open landscape they could find. The only other person I could call was Edward.

Dialing his number, I tried to drown out the noisy campus. If Edward was going to prove his friendship to me, this was a unique way to show it. I prayed that he was awake, and that this wouldn't ruin his morning. Squad had to be at the gym by 8:00, which meant 7:45 if you wanted to be on Coach's good side. Surely he would be on the way? Suddenly the dialing stopped.

"Hello," his voice flowed through the phone so eloquently for this early in the morning. No grogginess, no short temper. I briefly wondered what his voice did sound like after a restful nights sleep, if he was grumpy, or if he was an early bird like Papa and Gigi.

"Edward, I need your help," I clamored. My anxiety unfortunately got the best of me and I was speaking as fast as I could. I heard his engine rev and the tapping of turn signals as I shared the details of Bridget's accident.

"Don't worry, Genny. We'll all get to the gym on time." His words sounded like a promise that was only for me to hear. I didn't know how to thank him, but isn't this what friends were for? "I'll be there soon, okay?" He confirmed where I was waiting for him and I sat, nerves building as every car passed by. People started filling up sidewalks and parking anywhere that wouldn't get them a ticket. I was momentarily thankful I didn't have a car of my own that would get damaged in this mess.

A shiny Volvo S90 appeared to my left, turning on the hazards, and slowing to a stop in front of me. Edward appeared out of the driver's seat and hurriedly took my bag. I reached for the passenger door but he was too fast, opening it up for me instead. I slid into the cool leather interior as he tossed my bag in the trunk. I wondered how well off the rest of his family was if he was driving a luxury vehicle.

"I know the car can be a bit much," he said. "But I prefer something that is worth the investment." We slowly edged south towards the gym, a sea of purple and gold bodies hurrying to and fro. I looked shyly at my hands, unsure of what to say. "Do you like it," he asked, glancing at my appearance. I noticed his eyes seemed a little darker than usual. For that moment, I blamed it on the clouds.

"The car? Yeah, it's pretty cool." The dashboard was all aglow, everything perfectly in place. It was impeccably clean as well. My finger traced the leather edge of my seat. "It's been a while since I've been in a guy's car," I recalled, an anxious giggle escaping my throat.

"I hope this is fine. You were the one who called me, after all," he mused. I had this strange sense of safety. No nerves about the halftime show, no thoughts of Jeremy. For a moment, everything was going to be alright.

"Thank you for helping me, Edward. You keep showing up for me at just the right time. It's weird," I laughed lightly and stole another look. His eyes softened and his posture relaxed. I would never understand why he'd feel tense around me. If anything, I wasn't that special to be nervous around, surely not in accordance with the socialites he's met.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." As we inched into the parking lot, Edward had me reach for the parking pass in his glove compartment. I wasn't sure what to expect inside. Maybe some receipts, chewing gum, a handful of napkins. Instead there was a case of CDs. I laughed and pulled the circular binder onto my lap after placing the pass on his rearview mirror. "Oh no, you've discovered my secret," he playfully said. "It's outdated but I just can't get rid of them."

"Promise not to tell," I replied, tugging the zipper open. Discs that hadn't been touched by human hands in over a decade appeared in delicate yet deteriorating plastic sleeves. I briefly flipped through them, trying to find anything I knew. Mostly classical, some ragtime blues, one lonely rock album dated back to the Vietnam war. I wasn't sure what I expected, but this wasn't my first guess.

"I'll let you pick next time we're not in a rush," Edward said as we parked amongst the chaos. Keeping his promise, we made it there on time. Bridget rushed towards the door, nearly elbowing tailgaters out of her way. We got out of the car and started walking inside. Somehow in the middle of the chaos, time slowed down. A wave of calm washed over me and I felt so at ease, like my old self.

"Go Dawgs," I said as Edward pushed open the gym door, allowing me to enter first.

"Go Dawgs," he replied, following me inside.

* * *

We waited in a huddle in front of the football team to charge out of the tunnel and onto the field. I spent my morning taking pictures with hundreds of fans, sipping water whenever I could, and reviewing the routine in my head. There was nothing that made me feel more excited than the roar of people around us, waiting for our grand entrance. There was a formation ahead of Squad guys that ran up front with giant purple and white W flags. Josh had another towel soaked with sweat around his neck. Being Harry the Husky had its perks, but it also came with its consequences.

Our job was to chant and cheer as the game progressed on. The halftime show would be our big moment, when everyone would see this choreography for the first time. My stuff was safe in the locker room guarded by stadium security. We began to get into position to run onto the field and sidelines, each of us holding purple batons creating a mystical smoke effect for our players to emerge from. In two minutes, it would be go time. Stadium staff began opening the tunnel door and the crowd lost their minds. Josh returned the Harry head to its proper place, and we proceeded to lead the charge.

Adrenaline pumped through my veins so fast, I felt like I could fly. The band boomed as fans screamed and videotaped the opening ceremonies. Soon enough, the game began and I turned my attention to the stands. Edward and the rest of the medic team stood by in their seats. He would always catch my eye when I stole a glance his direction. Eventually I stuck my tongue at him a few times to liven things up. I thought I saw him playfully try to return the jest, but my attention would be brought back to cheering. Not to mention my family was close enough to see us interact, if they were paying enough attention. Alex waved a W at me whenever he could, and I would happily return the signal.

Finally it was the halftime show. Huskies were beating the Oregon Ducks by three touchdowns, and we needed to keep the good vibes alive. As we took to the field, cameras and phones zoomed in on us. I felt a spotlight on me. Start the Commotion blared through the speakers and our dance came to life. We flipped our hair, batted our eyelashes, and smiled as though we had no care in the world. Unfortunately I couldn't shake the sensation that something was wrong. We hit all the right moves, kept our spacing, and the timing couldn't have been more perfect. None of that seemed to matter as the tingling in my spine crept to my stomach. The fear behind my eyes melted the mask of my smile away. Finally the dance was over and I rushed to tell coach I was headed to the restroom.

Anxiety kept pushing me forward to the locker room. Security asked me if there was a problem. I lied, saying I needed to vomit from the nerves. That would keep them off my trail. I fumbled with my lock, fingers shaking to get the right combination. I dug for my phone and found a voicemail from none other than my lawyer. My heart sank as I held the phone to my ear.

"Hello Genevieve, it's me, Daniel Martinez. I was calling to give you some news, although I'm sure you need to hear it directly. I'll be contacting your grandparents as well. Please get ahold of me as soon as you can."

* * *

**Her lawyer?! Caleb must be up to no good. Do you think Edward knows? Will something crazy happen at the yacht party? Review, favorite, and follow to see what happens next! **


End file.
